Battle of Sakhalin Island
Japanese Empire |teamB= Qing Empire |teamC= Russian Empire |cmdA=Nogi Maresuke |cmdB=Zuo Zongtang (Sinkiang Warfare) |cmdC=Aleksey Nikolayevich Kuropatkin |strengthA=140,000 |strengthB=80,000 (Sakhalin) 250,000 (Sinkiang) |strengthC=87,000 |LossA=80,000 |LossB=130,000 |LossC=50,000 }} The Battle of Sakhalin Island was a battle fought between Japan, Russia and Qing. It was also, like the Balkan Wars, a major battle that started the World War. Background Sakhalin Island was Qing territory. It was a stronghold against the Japanese expanding to North and Russian expanding to East. It had been wanted by Russia and Japan for ages, and finally, seeing UPC independence and rise of Japan, a war must be broken out in Sakhalin Island without doubt. Battle in Sakhalin Island Russian Invasion Russian troops invaded during winter when the Qing army was in a low morale. The Qing army retreated to Northeast China with minor defensive battles. Japanese Invasion Japanese army invaded South Sakhalin after knowing the battle had started. They attacked south Sakhalin, and when striking north, they sank some retreating Qing troop's and opened fire at the invading Russians. After Qing army was wiped out, it became a large battle against Japan and Russia. They kept sending new armies to the island. In the year of 1904, it reached the highest. Russo-Japanese conflicts Russia turned to fight defensively and tried to dig trenches. They battled on the island for months. The Russians got advantages on weapons and experiences of modern battle while it was the first try of Japan. Japan was lack of resources and didn't have much minerals for bullets, so they would then train harding in order to kill an enemy with least bullet. However the Russians relied on heavy weapons such as machine gun. They believed that, in front of a machine gun, no matter how strong enemies were, they still fell. It was proved truth. Suffering a huge loss of both sides, the Japanese could not push forward. They then transported lots of huge cannons to the island and started bombarding endlessly. They were told to take down the trench within a month without counting loss. Finally the Japanese broke through the trench with artillery support. Trenches after this battle became a new strategy against the attackers. Qing landing Qing army landed after Japanese broke through Russian defence. They attacked the retreating Russians, taking back the northeast part of the island. However, they were not a match against the attacking Japanese whose morale reached a new high after defeating the Russians. They got defeated fast and retreated in order to prevent the Japanese passed through the sea and attack Northeast China. Sinkiang warfare Russian army at the same time invaded Sinkiang, trying to reach Tibet. However they got defeated by Zuo Zongtang. Consequence After the war, the Chinese decovered that Qing had been weakened. They demanded a reform of constitutional monarchy, and unified UPC. Later they overthrew the emperor in 1911 and unified Vietnam, forming Great East Asia Union (大東聯邦). Also, the World War finally started after 10 years. Category:China Superpower